wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
October 2009 Update Notes
Announcing Mounts Announcing Mounts for you to Ride! The latest big addition to Wizard101 is a series of Wizard Mounts that provide a fun, fast, and stylish way of getting around. Many different types of Wizard Mounts are available with more to come in the future. Initially, four have been introduced: Brooms, Horses, Cats, and Dragons! Wizard Mounts may be rented for a day or a week. They may also be purchased permanently. The one and seven day rental gives Wizards a chance to try out the mount and decide which one they want to own permanently. Quick Facts Mounts increase your land travel speed significantly. Mounts cannot be used indoors. Mounts may be purchased at the new Crown shop or Zeke. You will dismount when you are pulled into a duel One day rentals may be purchased with in-game gold. Seven day rentals and permanent Wizard Mounts may be purchased with in-game gold or Crowns. A countdown timer will appear on the description of rental items to indicate how much time you have left on that rental. Time is calculated in calendar days, hours and minutes, and time still counts down when you are logged out of Wizard101. New Way to Shop! Introducing a New Way to Shop!There's a new Crowns Shop icon on your screen and it is a one stop shop that players have access to at nearly every point in the game. Zeke will no longer be a Crowns shop, and items previously sold by Zeke can now be found in the regular Shop keeps of the worlds of the Spiral, for both Gold and Crowns. When you first open the shop, you will see several tabs across the top, each with a different icon. Here is a legend to show you what each of these icons mean: *Sale Items - Sale Items are just how they sound, items that are currently being offered at a reduced price. Sale items will change regularly so always be on the lookout for the latest bargain! *Gold - Gold can be purchased here, just like it was previously offered on Zeke. *Mounts - This is where you can rent or purchase a mode of ground transportation that will increase your travel speed. *Elixirs - Elixirs can be purchased in or out of battle, and offer many different effects. *Equipment Bundles - Equipment Bundles allow a player to purchase an entire set of coordinated clothing at once. *Henchmen - Having trouble getting through that gauntlet? Why not hire a henchmen? Henchmen can only be purchased during a duel, and they will assist you in your tasks. There are many different levels of Henchmen but you can only purchase those that are at or below your current level. *Treasure Cards Booster Packs - Treasure Cards Booster Packs can now only be purchased through the Crowns Shop. Once you've chosen your purchase, you will be prompted to confirm your purchase, and your payment method. Some items can be purchased for both gold and Crowns, so make sure you're buying it with the currency you wish to spend. More on Elixirs Elixirs grant players what is called a Temporary Boost. These Boosts can increase the amount of gold you win during duels, the amount of experience, they can increase your power pip chance, your accuracy and many other attributes. These Temporary Boosts are an enhancement of the players stats, and are based on in-game time. Temporary Boosts do not count down while the player is offline. Any active Temporary Boosts are indicated through an icon on your screen. Some Elixirs can be purchased only when you are in a duel, and others can only be purchased when you are NOT in a duel. Elixirs cannot be purchased or used during Player vs Player. When an Elixir is purchased, the boost is placed on the player immediately. Players cannot have two of the same Elixir going at the same time, but they can have up to three Elixirs of different kinds in effect at the same time. For example, a player could have the Health Elixir, the Power Elixir and the Life Battle Elixir all effective at the same time. You can end a Temporary Boost manually by clicking on the Temporary Boost icon on the screen and dismissing the boost. Most Elixirs can only be purchased with Crowns, as they give the player a way to shortcut the dynamics of gameplay. Transformations Just in time for Hallowe'en, we have enabled players the ability to purchase a temporary costume that transforms the player one of many creatures found around the Spiral. These Transformations can be purchased in the form of an Elixir, under the Elixirs tab on the Crowns Shop and can also be purchased for Gold on that same window. So if you've ever wanted to run around looking like a Gobbler, now you can! More on Henchmen Henchmen are hired Wizards that help you in a duel and they can only be purchased while you are in combat. They will come to your aid and behave similarly to your Minion, only stronger and smarter. They will act in the same round that they are summoned by the player, and will disappear once the duel has ended. Teleport Technology Teleport Technology comes to Marleybone & MooShu. The dogs of Marleybone have studied the teleport technology first seen in Grizzleheim and adapted it for use on their world. They've then shared it with their friends in MooShu! Just like the teleport stones in Grizzleheim, these teleport machines will transfer players from point to point on the map, but you must first discover both points before you can teleport between them. Seamstress Have you ever found a clothing item you love the look of, but wish it had the stats of something different? Well now you can take the stats of one piece of clothing and apply them to another piece of clothing of the same type. Love the stats on your Dragonspyre hat but it doesn't match your Grizzleheim outfit? Find a Grizzleheim hat you like, and move the stats from your Dragonspyre hat, to the new Grizzleheim hat to complete your stylish look. Eloise Merryweather, who can be found near Zeke in all worlds of the Spiral (including Grizzleheim) has been busy learning how to stitch! For a small Crowns fee, she will allow you to transfer the Stats of one item onto the Appearance of another. Next time you talk to her, simply select the item you want to use as the Appearance, and the item you want to use as the Stats. Click Create and you'll have a whole new outfit with the look and stats you want combined into one. Please heed these important things to note about this process: Both items will be removed from your backpack and replaced with the new item that will be created with the Appearance and colors of one piece, and the Stats and name of the other, as you specified. The name of the item will be transferred from the Stats item, along with the bonuses. The bonuses of the appearance item will completely disappear, and be overwritten by the bonuses of the stats item. Once the transaction is complete, and you've purchased the item, it cannot be undone! This process costs Crowns. Gift Giving Gift giving has come to the Spiral. Players can choose to purchase an item from a shopkeeper and Gift that item to another player on their Friends list. Not all items are giftable, and only items purchased with Crowns (not gold) can be gifted. This Gift giving feature is controlled through Parental Controls. Players over the age of 18 will be able to send Gifts to any other player on their Friends list. Players under the age of 18 will need to enable this feature through the Parental Controls on their account. Are you up for the Challenge? Are you Strong Enough for this Challenge? There's a new tower in Colossus Boulevard. The creatures within are far more powerful than anything Wizard City has ever faced. Level 50 players can get more information from Sergeant Muldoon in Olde Town. Be careful as it is rumored the powerful boss creatures do not follow the normal rules of combat. They can cast multiple spells per round, interrupt other player's spells, and cast high level spells with little to no pip costs. Should brave wizards choose to enter the Gauntlet of Woe, (and please remember, this is a completely optional area) be prepared for a very challenging encounter. Transmutation Crafting We heard the cries of many Crafters, and have introduced Transmutation recipes. Transmutation recipes, which are sold by the crafting quest giver character in each world, convert common reagents into rare reagents. For example, one transmutation recipe takes ore and makes diamonds. Maximum Reagents We've also increased the number of reagents that young Wizards can carry. Each item has a maximum of 999 reagents, and your overall total has been removed completely, meaning you can carry 999 of every single type of reagent available.This will NOT slow down your transition between areas but it will however greatly increase the time it will take you to sell Reagents at the Bazaar. We are aware of this issue, and working out ways to address it. Introducing Second Chances Have you ever battled your way through a tough dungeon, only to be disappointed that you didn't receive the reward for your School? Well now players can pay a small fee to get a second chance at what's in the creatures pockets! Many final boss encounters will contain a chest in the room that offers players a second chance to get the item they wanted off the creature they just defeated. Simply use the chest after your initial duel, pay a few Crowns and you are given a second chance at the exact same rewards the boss drops normally. These chests can only be used a certain number of times per day per character. Housing Preview We've listened to all of our players who asked for a way to preview Castles & Lands before buying them, and we have now introduced that option to our Real Estate Shops. Just speak to the Castle Shopkeeper Turtle and select the house you want to look at, press the PREVIEW button and you will be teleported to the house and greeted by a Real Estate agent who will guide you through the home. To exit the preview and return to the shop, simply use the Spiral door located outside of every Castle. Details, Details, Details There are lots of little things to cover, so please bear with the bullet points! *Hotkey Changes - New! Pressing Ctrl-M will now open your Realms page! *Quest Changes - Most noteably, Quest Helper has been correctly aligned for dozens of quests. Previously many quest targets were not being correctly pointed to, and this should no longer be the case. *We've listened to our players, and dropped the crafted item requirements on a few of the Crafting Quests: #Wul'yahm will only require 2 Rings of Insight instead of five #Wul'yam will only require 2 Poniards of Gallantry instead of five #Felicia Worthington will only require 2 Stingers of the Scorpion and 2 Constellation Jewels, instead of five #Toshio will only require 2 Seals of the Seraphim and 2 Possibility Dirks instead of five #Balthazar Dragonthorn will only require: :*(according to school) 2 Rings of Apotheosis, 2 Grimblaze Vestments, 2 Thunderchill Cloaks, 2 Raintree Uniforms, 2 Bright Surcoats, 2 Flamesoul Cloaks, 2 Duskwind Tunics, 2 Cloaks of Weighty Grief :*2 Crimson Book Stands *Wizard City Zeke's Find the Smiths quest now properly lists the Olde Town Smith as being in Olde Town *The destination for the quest A Look of Horror now correctly indicates Olde Town, and no longer points players to the Commons *Players over level 25 who were unable to pick up the quest, Call of the North, will now be able to get that quest after completing the quest, Immigrant Song *Players over level 30 who were unable to pick up the quest, Grizzle Me This, will now be able to get that quest after completing the quest, Holm Sweet Holm *Players over level 35 who were unable to pick up the quest, The Howl of Winter, will now be able to get that quest after completing the quest, All is Revealed *Players over level 40 who were unable to pick up the quest, King of Bears, will now be able to get that quest after completing the quest, The Bigger they Are Krokotopia *Players must now complete the quest, Fangdango before they will be offered the quest, Order at Last *Players can now return to challenge the Nirini Champion after they've completed the quest, Secret Idol *You must complete the quest, Tomb of Storms, before you will be offered the quest, De-Cipher the Ahnics *During the quest, Takin' the Omnibus, the crate should reappear after 10 seconds, allowing other Wizards to complete the quest without changing Realms *Players should no longer hear the quest dialog for other players in the same Realm and Area for the Ice Man Cometh quest Marleybone *Players should no longer hear the quest dialog for other players in the same Realm and Area for quests in the Museum MooShu *Instructions for the quest, Monknapping, have been made clearer, and should be easier to follow now *The quest goal to talk to Sesshu now correctly directs players to the Shrine of the Spirit in Kishibe Village *Players will now be prompted to talk to Xihong Bi at the end of the Soooul Chain quest *Players should no longer hear the quest dialog for other players in the same Realm and Area for The Great Mooddha Dragonspyre *The quest, "Out of Control," has been renamed Control Ring so as not to be confused with the Marleybone quest with the same name *During the quest, Lose the Key, in Dragonspyre, a crate will now appear to hide the key within Grizzleheim *For the quest, Good Eats, players will now need to defeat 3 banshees, instead of just one *The quest, "Prison Break," has been renamed Bustin' Loose, and the Dragonspyre quest named "Prison Break" has been renamed Jail Break. These quests were renamed to prevent confusion with the Marleybone quest, also named Prison Break *Players who encountered an 'invisible wall' during the quest, Blood Brother, will find they can move past the gate without having to switch Realms *After the quest, Dusty Roads, players will be directed back to the Gurtok Barrier Demon World Changes *Players can now be teleported to two new Player vs Players arenas. We've added both Dragonspyre and Grizzleheim arenas to our PvP arena rotations *The dogs of Marleybone have adopted technology from Grizzleheim, and you will now find teleport stones in Marleybone. *In Grizzleheim, Boulder's Cave has been renamed Boulderbone's Cave, in honor of Boulderbone who resides within *Players can now walk around while riding on the Krokotopia boat! *Health Wisps have been removed from Grizzleheim's Common area. Mana Wisps are still available, just like in the other Common areas of the Spiral Creature Changes *In Frostholm, Ivar won't be shy if you defeat him, and then are defeated by his minions. He'll respawn to challenge you once again *O'Leary Rowdy were mistakenly labeled as Storm, but are now Ice based creatures, with the proper resists and weaknesses *Risen Djeserits are no longer confused and will be resisting Life spells, and weak to Death spells, as they should be. *In Krokotopia, the Sokkwi Keymaster will reappear if you defeat him, and then are defeated by his minions *The Fleshless have a name. Creatures formally known simply as Fleshless, now have the name Fleshless Sentry *Imitsu Retainers have cast aside their Ice Decks in favor of their School of Balance Decks, and should now be casting spells from their school of focus *The EarthWalker spell is no longer silent and now has new sounds to match its attack Item Changes Crowns Items can no longer be sold at the Bazaar Value Changes The following items have had their values adjusted:Veil of Clouds, Ozone Shroud, Tamris' Topper of Termination, Snowfall Wear Name Changes *The Pyromancer's Orange hat has been renamed Pyromancer's Lambent Hat and now has a Fire School Requirement *The Crystalline Queen's Boots of Shards have been renamed Crystalline Queen’s Boots *Crystalline Queen's Sandals of Shards have been renamed Crystalline Queen's Sandals *The Crystalline Queen's Seal of Shard has been renamed to Crystalline Queen's Shard Seal *Spearcaller's Smoldering Surcoat has been renamed Spearcaller's Smoldering Coat *Markmaker's Walkers in the Wind has been renamed Maker's Windwalkers *Pyrelances Striders of the Glacier has been renamed Pyrelance's Glacial Striders *Markmaker's Striders of the Inferno have been renamed Maker's Inferno Striders *Firevein's Flamewalking Sandals have been renamed Firevein's Flaming Striders *Pyrelance's Hood of the Downpour has been renamed Pyrelance's Downpouring Hood *General Firetusk's Infernal Cloak has been renamed Firetusk's Inferno Cloak *Chronius' Signet of the Sovereign has been renamed Chronius' Sovereign Signet *Flamesoul's Shoe has been renamed Flamesoul's Footgear *Flamewing's Shoe has been renamed Firewing's Boots *Flamebringer's Cooperative Cowl has been renamed Flamebringer's Cowl Requirement Changes *The Conjurer's Coif now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Veil of Illusion now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Storyteller's Cap now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Headdress of Refutation now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Sea Lord's Hurricane Cowl now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Vault Protector's Cowl now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *Sysiphan's Mighty Mangle now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Hat of the Endless now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Cap of Fables now has Myth School & Level 45 Requirements *The Cap of the Archivist now has a Level 45 Requirement *The Sandals of the Squall now have a Level 45 Requirement *The Wimple of Whimsy now has a Level 45 Requirement *The Shroud of Sagas now has a Level 45 Requirements *Spiderkeeper's Charstriders now have a Level 50 Requirement *Footwraps of the Tide now have a Storm School Requirement *The Drizzling Boots now have a Storm School requirement instead of the previously incorrect Death School Requirement *The Glacial Walkers now have a Level 25 Requirement, not 30 *The Fountain Waders now have a Level 25 Requirement, not 30 *The Scorched Footwraps now have a Level 25 Requirement, not 30 *The Cap of Equilibrium now has a Level 35 Requirement, not 30 *The Hood of the Invariable now has a Level 35 Requirement, not 30 *The Footguards of Consideration now have a Level 10 Requirement 10, not 30 *The Rejuvenating Circlet now has a Level 20 Requirement, not 15 *The Fireshroud Tunic now has a Level 20 Requirement, not 40 *The Conservator's Footgear now has a Level 25 Requirement, not 30, and the value has been reduced significantly *The Wild Rover's Boots now have a Level 25 Requirement, not 30, and the value has been reduced significantly *Boots of the Cascade now correctly have a Storm School Requirement instead of an Ice School Requirement Stat Changes The following items have had their Health bonus adjusted: Robe of Elan, Stone of Superstition, Cap of the Stratosphere, Shortblade of Truth, Mortal Steel, Coif of Veracity, Tranquil Topper, Spearcaller's Snowboots, Vestment of Smoke The following items have had their Mana bonus adjusted: Equilibrium's Razor, Smallblade of Deftness The following items have had their Power Pip bonus adjusted: Markmaker's Drape of the Fount, Mantle of Magnitude, Shortblade of Valor, Sandals of Expiry, Ghostalkers The following item has had its Healing bonus adjusted: Arctic Circlet The following items have had their Damage bonus adjusted: Firetalon Boots, Stormsquall Crown, Winterweave Footgear, Sandals of the Absolute, Cloak of the Seven Seas, Boreal Tunic, Hood of the Hallowed, Footgear of Craftsmanship, Librarians Robes, Cap of the Lost Heritage, Cowl of the Rime, Cap of the Evenhanded The following items have had their Accuracy bonus adjusted: Stormsquall Crown, Winterweave Footgear, Vestment of Smoke, Umbral Headgear, Cap of the Lost Heritage, Cowl of the Rime The following items have had their Resistance bonus adjusted: Coat of the Cryptid, Sandals of the Absolute, Longcoat of Meditation, Hood of the Hallowed, Cowl of the Rime The following items have had their School requirements changed: *The Band of the Bygone now has a Myth School Requirement, not a Death School Requirement *The Crown of Achievement now has a Death School Requirement Category:Game News Category:Basic Game Information